


a planeshift fanmix

by feedingonwind



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, this went to an unexpectedly dark place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: This fanmix is a bit of a ship in a bottle. I made a first pass of it midway through the first campaign, before we knew what would happen, what we'd do, whether we'd be ok. It was made of panic and fear and feeling like we'd never get ahead, with a little bit of hope at the end. as optimism.
Looking back now, we think of the planar heroes as having been accomplished, qualified, on top of things, glorious, as compared to the utter messes we are now. But just remember, we were all shitshows once. Maybe we'll do the right thing on day.





	

 

[download from mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/wydifkttcia4f/planeshift_fanmix)

[stream from 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/feedingonwind/a-planeshift-fanmix)

  
1\. Under Pressure - _Queen & David Bowie_

> "Pressure pushing down on me / Pressing down on you, no man ask for"
> 
> hahahahaha oh god

  
2\. All Along the Watchtower - _Jimi Hendrix_

> "Outside in the cold distance / A wildcat did growl  
>  Two riders were approaching / And the wind began to howl"
> 
> oncoming chaos and fear, but not knowing why or from where

  
3\. I Predict a Riot - _Kaiser Chiefs_

> "Watching the people get lairy / Is not very pretty I tell thee  
>  Walking through town is quite scary / And not very sensible  
>  I predict a riot"
> 
> things escalated very quickly

  
4\. It's The End Of The World As We Know It - _R.E.M._

> "World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed  
>  Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right"
> 
> we were all so doomed

  
5\. Another One Bites The Dust - _Queen_

> "Are you ready,  
>  Are you ready for this  
>  Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
>  Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>  To the sound of the beat"
> 
> and we lost people

  
6\. Ain't No Mountain High Enough - _Marvin Gaye_

> "If you need me call me no matter where you are,  
>  No matter how far" 
> 
> but we came after them. we helped eachother, rescued eachother, called on one another from wherever we were and supported one another.

  
7\. Paparazzi - _Lady Gaga_  

> "I'm your biggest fan  
>  I'll follow you until you love me"
> 
> goddammit Warret

  
8\. Red Right Hand - _Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds_

> "You'll see him in your nightmares / You'll see him in your dreams  
>  He'll appear out of nowhere but / He ain't what he seems"
> 
> The Prismatic likes to be involved. And wants to get you involved, too.

  
9\. Over My Head - _Furslide_

> "Please, don't blame me  
>  Please, don't blame me  
>  'Cause I'm in over my head"
> 
> our constant state

  
10\. Carry on Wayward Son - _Kansas_

> "On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
>  Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean"
> 
> gotta keep moving through the crushing self doubt and indecisions hahaha
> 
>  

11\. Seven Nation Army - _The White Stripes (Glitchmob Remix)_

> "I'm gonna fight 'em off / A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
>  They're gonna rip it off / Taking their time right behind my back"
> 
>  ok y'know what fuck it it's go time LET'S KICK SOME ASS

  
12\. Tubthumping - _Chumbawumba_

> "I get knocked down, but I get up again  
>  You are never gonna keep me down"
> 
>  ...oh god we actually won?

  
13\. Us - _Regina Spektor_  

> "They made a statue of us  
>  Then put it on a mountain top"
> 
> and i hoped we'd be remembered

  
14\. Heroes - _David Bowie_

> "We could steal time, just for one day  
>  We can be heroes, forever and ever  
>  What'd you say?"
> 
> that one, glorious day where we did it, we saved the world

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift, see:  
> [A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
> [The Planshift Wiki](http://planeshift-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Planeshift-campaign_Wiki)  
> [The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


End file.
